L'âme tourmentée
by Efriliane
Summary: Petit slash pou r faire patienter. SSHP , Mpreg
1. Default Chapter

**Ce petit one-shot est pour vous faire patienter en attendant un plus long qui ne devrait pas tarder.**

**L'âme tourmentée.**

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année était aussi près d'un chevalet. Devant lui l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue. Sur la plage, une homme et sa fille jouaient en rigolant ce qui fit sourire l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux émeraudes. De sa main libre, il caressa la légère bosse qui se formait sur son abdomen. Il sentit de petits coups provenir de celle-ci.

Son pinceau caressait la toile avec dextérité. Il peignait des bleus et des gris, la mer et le ciel. Ce début d'automne était doux, le vent n'était pas trop fort. Il entendit au loin deux voix l'appeler.

-« Harry ! »

-« Daddy ! »

Il releva la tête pour regarder les deux anges de sa vie, son compagnon d'âme et le mélange de leur essence de vie. Son compagnon était grand, svelte, avait de longs cheveux noirs raides et deux onyx en guise d'yeux. Leur petite fille avait trois ans, elle était leur joyaux. Elle avait hérité des émeraudes de son père et des longs cheveux noirs soyeux de l'autre. Elle avait également un teint de porcelaine.

Il vit la petite courir vers lui suivi par l'autre homme.

-« Tu t'es bien amusée ma fleur de lys ? »

-« Oui, papa et moi, on a fait un château de sable. On a fait le concours du plus beau et il a triché. »

-« Ah, oui ? »

-« Il a utilisé la magie. »

Harry sourit à l'expression de sa petite fille. Il regarda d'un air mi sévère, mi amusée, l'homme qui vint le prendre par la taille.

-« Alors comme ça tu triches. »

-« C'est pas vrai, je le jure, je n'ai pas utilisé la magie. »dit Séverus en caressant le ventre de son compagnon.

-« Daddy, je te jure que c'est vrai. »

-« Que dirais-tu si on privait papa de dessert ma fleur de lys ? »

-« D'accord. »

Sév enlaça Harry.

-« Mais moi je veux du dessert. »dit-il d'une voix sensuelle qui fit rougir Harry.

-« En parlant dessert, ça me donne faim tout ça. »

-« Lily, chérie si nous allions préparer à manger tous les deux le temps que daddy finisse de ranger ses affaires. »

-« Oui ! »cria-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Harry les regarda rentrer dans la maison. Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers d'autres cieux.

Des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire. Du sang, des cris, des sorts qui fusaient dans tous les sens. Plusieurs dizaines de corps qui s'enchevêtraient. Une vision d'horreur, l'ultime sort lancé, la fin du mage noir, le décompte des morts, la souffrance pour les êtres chers perdus...

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, un sanglot brisa le silence.

-« Daddy, daddy, ça va ? »

Mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse.

-« Papa, daddy pleure. »

Séverus arriva inquiet au près de son mari.

-« Lily, mon ange, tu veux bien aller jouer un peu dans ta chambre. »

-« Mais papa. »

-« S'il te plait mon ange. »

La petite fille partit dans sa chambre.

Séverus enlaça son mari et le souleva dans ses bras. Harry se reposa dans l'étreinte de son époux. Séverus connaissait les tourments qui faisaient souffrir son compagnon. La guerre avait laissé des traces indélébiles dans le cœur de ce derniers. Il avait perdu tant de ses proches ; ses parents, son parrain, sa meilleure amie, Tonks et beaucoup d'autres encore. Il emmena Harry au chaud près de la cheminée et l'installa confortablement dans le rocking-chair. Les séquelles étaient mentales mais aussi physiques. Le lord noir avait perdu la vie mais dans un dernier sursaut d'orgueil, il avait lancé un sort d'expulsion sur Harry. Celui-ci fut projeté contre un mur et cela lui brisa la colonne vertébrale. Harry vivait dans une chaise-roulante depuis lors. Il avait tenté de se suicider plusieurs fois mais fut sauvé inextrémiste par lui ou Rémus Lupin. Grâce à Séverus, il avait repris peu à peu le goût de vivre néanmoins des crises comme aujourd'hui se produisaient de temps à autre. Cela s'avère dangereux actuellement puisqu'il porte leurs fils. En effet, Harry était enceint de quatre mois de jumeaux. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient appris, ils avaient sauté de joie, Lily aurait enfin un frère ou une sœur.

Harry regardait les flammes depuis plusieurs minutes, elles avaient un effet apaisant sur lui.

Séverus l'observait depuis quelque minutes déjà. Il se décida à parler. Lentement, il s'agenouilla près de lui.

-« Mon amour, regarde-moi. »

Harry sembla revenir dans le monde des vivants.

-Séverus, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

-« Tu as encore une de tes crises. »

Harry baissa la tête, des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

-« Chut, mon ange, ce n'est rien. »

-« Je suis désolé. »

-« Tu as l'air fatigué, je vais te mettre au lit, il faut que tu te reposes. Pense aux bébés. »

-« Oui, je suis fatigué. »

Séverus le prit dans ses bras et le monta. Il le mit en pyjama et le coucha. Harry ferma les yeux immédiatement. Séverus s'inquiétait, les crises devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, le médecin disait que dans son état et surtout à cause des hormones, c'était normale. Mais il lui avait dit également que si elles continuaient, elles mettraient la vie de leurs enfants et des son époux en danger. Séverus adorait sa fille mais ne pourrait jamais survivre sans son mari. Il fit souper sa fille et la mit au lit. Il rangea un peu la maison et rejoignit le lit conjugal. Il prit son mari dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, une main douce caressait son ventre et s'aventurait doucement plus bas.

-« Bonjour mon amour. »

-« Bonjour mon ange. Je vois que tu es plus en forme qu'hier. »

-« Possible. »

Harry chuchota dans l'oreille de Séverus.

-« J'ai très envie de toi. »

Il avait à peine fermé la bouche qu'une langue possessive tentait de la lui rouvrir. Elle força le barrage et prit dans une valse sensuelle celle de son compagnon qui gémit de plaisir. Les mains du maître de potions s'échappaient sous les amas des vêtements du corps à côté de lui. Harry se retrouva rapidement nu, des mains enflammant chaque partie de son corps. Une descendit pour prendre possession de son sexe tendu par le désir. Elle entreprit de longs va et vient mais fut vite remplacer par un antre chaud et doux. Séverus s'était glissé sous les couvertures pour ravir l'objet de son envie. Il l'engloutit et fit se cambrer son amant. Les mouvements étaient tendres et remplis d'amour. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry jouit dans la bouche de son amour. Il revint à la surface pour ravir la bouche de son aimé, ses doigts caressant l'intimité de son amour.

-« Oh Sev, oui, je t'en prie prends-moi ! »

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois, il glissa doucement un de ses doigts dans le fourreau de chair et entreprit des mouvements de va et vient sous les cris de jouissance de son compagnon. Un deuxième rejoignit le premier arrachant des hurlements de plaisir au survivant. Sev estimant la préparation suffisante, installa son amour sur le côté et introduisit sensuellement son sexe tendu dans l'antre étroit de son mari. Il bougea doucement au départ puis de plus en plus vite, Harry criant de plus en plus fort comme à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Il prit le sexe d'Harry dans sa main, le caressa tout en le pénétrant de plus en plus fort. Ils jouirent tous les deux en même temps, Harry dans la main de Séverus et le maître des potions profondément dans son amant. Il lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux deux et le prit dans ses bras.

Quelques heures plus tard, une petite tête noire fit son apparition dans la chambre des ses parents.

-« Daddy, papa, je peux venir ? »

-« Lily, mais que fais-tu là ma fleur de lys ? »

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-« J'ai fait un cauchemar. »

-« Allez viens ! » dit séverus lançant rapidement un sort pour les rhabiller tous les deux.

Lily grimpa dans le lit de ses parents et vint se blottir entre eux deux. Comme toujours dans ces moments-là, elle caressait le ventre arrondi d'Harry et tenait dans son autre main celle de son autre père. C'est dans cette position qu'ils se rendormirent tous les trois.

Au petit matin, Harry se réveilla avant les autres, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il repensa à la nuit dernière et à la chance qu'il avait d'avoir deux amours dans sa vie. Il s'était levé ce matin-là avec un poids en moins sur le cœur, il pensait avoir enfin commencer à accepter de vivre alors que tant d'autres avaient perdu la vie. Il posa sa main sur son ventre, deux autres petits anges allaient venir troubler leur paisible vie à trois. Il sentit un main chaude recouvrir la sienne. Il regarda son mari dans les yeux, un sourire reposait sur son visage.

-« Mon amour ça va ? »

-« Oui, chéri, maintenant tout va bien aller. »

Les mois qui suivirent furent remplis de joie et rires. Le ventre du survivant s'arrondissait, les jumeaux l'empêchaient de dormir la nuit, il était très fatigué mais était plus heureux que jamais. Séverus s'était rassuré car depuis plusieurs mois, son mari n'avait plus fait de crise. La naissance approchait et il prenait soin de son amour aidé beaucoup par sa fille.

La nuit de la Saint-Valentin, Harry fut pris de violentes contractions. Séverus alla chercher madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci s'affaira à soulager au maximum le futur père. Le travail dura plusieurs heures et c'est vers quatorze heure le lendemain que les petits pointèrent le bouts de leur nez sous les cris de souffrance de leur daddy. Elle alla chercher sev et Lily pour les amener à Harry qui les réclamait pour les présenter aux nouveaux-nés.

Harry irradiait de bonheur et tenait dans ses bras deux petits bébés.

-« Mon amour, ça va ? » demanda le maître des potions au bord des larmes.

-« Venez tous les deux, je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un. »

Séverus prit Lily et la déposa sur le lit près de son père.

Les deux nourrissons avaient les mêmes cheveux qu'Harry, un vrai champs de bataille mais l'un avait les yeux verts et l'autre des yeux noirs.

-« Je vous présente Noah et Ethan. Mes petits anges, je vous présente votre papa et ma fleur de lys, votre grande sœur. »

Le vie reprit son court, la joie faisait partie de leur vie et du haut du ciel, les anges souriaient enfin devant le bonheur de leur enfant, de leur filleul ou de leur ami. Bonheur qu'il avait mis du temps à accepter. Les larmes de joie des anges tombèrent par delà les nuages pour s'écraser au sol bénissant le survivant et sa famille.

FIN


	2. RAR avec beaucoup de retard

RAR

Je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos review avant, je suis totalement impardonnable. Alors je profite du peu de temps que j'ai pour le faire.

Jo Lupin : je te remercie pour tes compliments, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes review. J'espère updater mes deux autres fics très prochainement et vous mettre une nouvelle fic dont le titre provisoire est l'héritier trahi. J'aimerais vous dire que vous l'aurez ce week-end mais ça va être dur. Allez gros bisous et à bientôt.

Severia : j'aime bien voir Harry enceint aussi, c'est un plaisir d'écrire des MPREG, j'adore. C'est chouette car mes lecteurs aiment bien aussi. Merci et à bientôt.

Vif d'or : je dis un grand merci pour ta review et je t'embrasse très fort. A bientôt j'espère.

Lisandra : je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, c'est toujours un plaisir quand on reçoit le genre de review que tu m'envoies. Bisous à plus.

Shadowcat : J'ai suivi ton conseil dans mes fic suivantes, j'ai expliquer le pourquoi du comment Harry est tombé enceint. Bisous.

Devilou-chan : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Bisous à plus.

Arwen 65 : je fais mon possible pour te mettre ma prochaine fic dans un délai raisonnable. Bisous.

Lune : merci et à plus.

Hedwigelol : désolée pour la peur que je t'ai faite, mais j'aime bien quand mes fic commencent mal et se termine bien. Merci pour ton petit mot et bisous.

Onarluca : je ne sais plus quoi dire pour répondre à tes review si ce n'est merci pour ton soutien. Gros et à très bientôt je l'espère.

Jenni 944 : Merci et à bientôt.


End file.
